1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless belt-shaped element forming in particular a textile printing press-blanket.
2. Description of Related Art
Textile printing machines are known, generally comprising an endless cloth or belt surrounding two cylinders one of which is rotated so as to drive the endless belt at a constant speed and above which belt are arranged successive printing means adapted to print patterns with different colors upon a web of fabric driven by the endless belt and held in sandwich-like relationship between this belt and the printing means.
The textile printing cloth has a sandwich-like structure consisting of several more or less thick layers of different materials to allow the printing of the fabric resting upon the belt through compression of the printing means upon the fabric.
The different composite structures of textile printing clothes however which have been designed until now have not given full satisfaction. These known structures indeed impart to the cloth a somewhat variable elasticity causing an irregularity in the travelling speed of the cloth. It then results therefrom an "offset" or "registering inaccuracy" of the colored patterns printed in overlying relationship by the successive printing means upon the fabrics disposed onto the printing cloth.
Such a registering inaccuracy may amount to several tenths of a millimeter which is detrimental to the quality of the fabric. As a matter of fact a registring inaccuracy greater than .+-.0.1 mm (shift of two colors) becomes visible with very "registering" printed designs and may cause the production carried out on the machine to be rejected in extreme cases.